


His Reason for Living

by bbbIue



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Angst, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbIue/pseuds/bbbIue
Summary: Takashi is sick. Kaname is just trying his best.
Relationships: Natsume Takashi & Tanuma Kaname, Natsume Takashi/Tanuma Kaname
Kudos: 37





	His Reason for Living

The thing is, Kaname notices. Takashi's face that was once glowing and bright has turned dull. His eyes doesn't sparkle like how it used to anymore. The illness has been slowly eating Takashi's life away and Kaname notices it all.

"Takashi will get better soon." This seems to be something that Kaname found himself saying to his reflection in the mirror every day.

Takashi will be fine. He has to.

Kaname ran a hand through his hair. It's been a year since Takashi fell sick. And he doesn't seem to be getting better. Kaname looked at the man in the mirror staring back at him. The bags under his eyes has gotten worse. His eyes were bloodshot from not getting enough sleep. How could he even sleep when Takashi would wake up in the middle of the night every day, crying and screaming. He had to hold Takashi in his arms and whisper stories about his cats to him, or sometimes talk about his plans on going on a holiday together to somewhere far away from Japan. Takashi had always wanted to go abroad and Kaname wanted to make all his lover's wishes come true.

When he exited the bathroom of their room, he found Takashi sitting on a chair at the balcony of their shared apartment, looking out at the city. He smiled and quickly paced toward him, immediately wrapping his arms around Takashi's neck loosely and kissing the top of his head.

To Takashi, Kaname is his anchor. He's the only thing that's keeping him sane right now. After 7 years of being together, Takashi still felt his heart fluttering at Kaname's affections. He weakly muttered a "Hi" and held onto Kaname's hands.

"What are you looking at?"

Takashi didn't answer.

Kaname moved his head down to look at Takashi's face and noticed that the corner of his lips were slightly raised. He quirked his eyebrow and went to sit on the floor instead, releasing his arms around Takashi.

He leaned his head onto Takashi's thigh and looked at the cloudless sky. It was almost spring but cherry blossoms are starting to bloom already. Takashi's fingers played with Kaname's hair and occasionally petting him like one would do to a cat. Kaname had always liked it anyway. Takashi's heart felt sorry for Kaname. He had burdened him with a lot things and Kaname couldn't get proper rest because of him. Not even 5 minutes later, he could already hear snores coming from beside him.

"You're exhausted.." Takashi sighed. He felt his eyes welling up with tears. Kaname deserves someone better. He couldn't even take care of him anymore. All he's doing is making things tiring for him. He's useless now. He's not even pretty anymore. When his past job found out he was sick, they fired him out. He couldn't even work anymore. He depended on Kaname for everything and he hates it. Despises how he can't do anything for him anymore. He hates feeling useless. His body trembled and he accidentally let out a sob that seemed to be too loud because Kaname immediately jolted awake.

"Takashi, baby, hey... What's wrong? I'm so sorry I fell asleep just now" Kaname said in the most calming voice but his face was etched with worry and guilt.

Takashi cried even harder. "No...."

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here now," Kaname was now standing at his side and cradled his head gently, his tears soaking through Kaname's shirt.

"See? Do you feel my heart beat?" Kaname continued to say.

"My touch..." Kaname trailed off as he drew circles on Takashi's back, slowly.

"And-" Kaname pulled back to cup Takashi's face with his palms.

Closing his eyes, Kaname leaned down until he felt Takashi's thin, soft, though a bit chapped lips on his. The kiss was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. When Kaname pulled away, gently tugging Takashi's lips, Takashi had stopped crying.  
He stared into Takashi's eyes that were glistening from the tears and smiled lovingly at him.

"-my lips" Kaname finished his sentence.

Takashi forced out a smile and caressed Kaname's cheek. "I wanna go back inside"


End file.
